Belle's Descent
by theshadowinyourownsunshine
Summary: Belle's struggling with depression and Mr. Gold tries to come up with a way to cheer her up. And later, Belle does a favor for Mr. Gold which he does not expect!
1. Belle's Depression

Author's Note: I do not own anything!

Summary: Belle's struggling with depression and Mr. Gold tries to come up with a way to cheer her up.

Belle sat on the couch staring at the fireplace with the logs burning. Fresh tears streamed down her face every few hours. She was so lost and confused in this new world and it was almost becoming overwhelming for her. It frightened her when the heater would go on and it made a loud humming nose. It scared her when the doorbell went off. And most of all, that thing that Mr. Gold called a "car". That scared her the most.

Most days, she slept in late and didn't want to get out of bed. "I'm so tired," she would repeat.

Some days she didn't want to eat and it took Mr. Gold a lot of convincing to do so. And when she did eat, she ate a lot of sweets and crackers.

Belle had been in this state for days and Mr. Gold wasn't really sure what to do. She had gone to see Archie Hopper a couple of times, but it wasn't enough. And Belle for sure did not want to go back to the hospital and Mr. Gold refused to take her there. He already lost her once, he wasn't going to do that again.

Belle softly hummed to herself as she cried a bit more. At that moment, Mr. Gold approached the front door. She knew it was him by the loud noise of his car and the clanking of his cane. She heard the jingle of his keys and she tried to wipe away the tears from her face.

"Darling, I'm home," Mr Gold called.

Belle got up off the couch and put on a smile for her beloved. However there was no tricking Mr. Gold. He was no fool. He saw her smile, but saw the pain in her eyes. He kissed her and held her hand. "How were things today? I see you got out of bed today and you showered. That's progress."

"Oh Rumple, I really tried today, but I just couldn't do it. I just feel so empty and so sad."

"Did you called Dr. Hopper?"

"I did, but he wasn't available until next week."

Mr. Gold sighed and asked, "Would you like me to call him? I'm pretty sure he owes me a favor?"

"No, no," Belle shook her head.

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better," Mr. Gold said aloud, "I want you to be happy here."

Belle lifted her head down and felt more tears coming. "I'm trying so hard Rum, I really am."

Mr. Gold lifted Belle's face so he could see her blue eyes. "I don't like seeing you like this Belle. You are beautiful and to have you back in my life is a blessing," Mr. Gold continued.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," Belle yawned.

"Did you want to eat something?"

"I'm not hungry."

Belle disappeared upstairs and Mr. Gold frowned. I will cheer her up if it's the last thing I do he thought to himself.


	2. Mr Gold's Plan

Author's Note: I do not own anything!

The next morning when Belle woke up she went into the kitchen to make some coffee. She assumed that Mr. Gold had already left and went to work, but when she came downstairs to her surprise she found Mr. Gold.

"Rum!" she gasped.

"Morning Dearie," he smiled as she walked over towards him.

The table was all set and there were a variety of breakfast items like bagels, muffins, donuts and more. It was almost like a buffet. "What's all of this?"

"It's breakfast."

"I thought you were going to work today?" Belle questioned.

"Not today, I'm taking some time off today to be with you."

"But Rumplestiltskin!"

"My dear, it's a price I'm willing to take. Everyone else can wait."

Belle felt a small smile forming on her face. It was the first time in a long time he had seen her smile like that. "Now, come and sit," Mr. Gold demanded as he took a sip from the chipped tea cup.

Belle sat down as Mr. Gold handed her a plate with some fresh strawberries and he asked her, "What would you like?"

"May I please have a bagel?"

"Of course, but there's a price."

Belle rolled her eyes as she knew there was always a catch. "Okay, what's your price?"

"We are going to spend the whole day together and I want you to have a full-fledged smile by the end of the day."

Belle looked sad all of the sudden as she went to reach for his hand. "I will try my best," she replied.

Mr. Gold took her hand and pulled her closer to him. "I don't want you to try. I know it's in there. Don't try…just do."

Belle took a moment and said, "Deal."

"Excellent, now here….have this bagel."

Belle ate her bagel as Mr. Gold wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"What's in store for later?" asked Belle.

"You will find out!" smirked Mr. Gold, "I made a few phone calls last night and had some things arranged."

Belle's eyebrows rose in suspicion and Mr. Gold laughed.


	3. Roses

Author's Note: I do not own anything!

Belle finished her bagel and pushed the plate away from her. "I'm going to clean this up and I want you to go upstairs and find a nice outfit for today," Mr Gold requested.

"We are going out?"

"Of course we are."

Belle seemed nervous as she walked away. She went to the closet and tried to find a perfect outfit for the day. She came across a blue knitted sweater dress and a simple black belt that went around her waist with black leggings and soft white flats. Belle smoothed her dress and looked into the mirror. She took a deep breath and went to her jewelry box. She pulled out a necklace that had a heart. "Belle, are you ready?"

"Coming!"

Belle walked to where Mr. Gold stood waiting for her and he gasped. "Belle, you look-"

He was speechless. She was beautiful.

"I look what?" she asked.

"You look beautiful."

Belle blushed slightly as Mr. Gold offered her his arm. "Let's go Dearie."

Mr. Gold looked ahead as they walked out of the front door. As they walked out of the front door, Henry the mayor's kid stood outside and he of course he was holding his famous book. He also had in his hands some red roses. Mr. Gold was smiling as they walked towards Henry. "Young Henry, how are you?" smiled Mr. Gold.

"Fine Mr. Gold, Hello Belle," smiled Henry.

"Hello Henry," Belle replied.

"Belle, I figured out you were Belle from "Beauty and the Beast" and as we know, Belle loves roses, especially red ones," Henry explained.

"What a clever boy," smiled Belle, "Yes that's true."

"These are for you," Henry admitted as he handed them to her.

Belle graciously took the roses from Henry and smiled. Her eyes were twinkling with joy. "There's eleven roses there," Henry continued, "The store I went to only had eleven left."

"That's okay Henry, it's the thought that counts," Belle knelt beside him.

She gave him a hug and Henry hugged her back. Henry met Mr. Gold's gaze and gave him the thumbs up. Mr. Gold nodded and smiled. "I have to go find Emma," Henry said as he took off.

Belle watched Henry take off and Belle turned to look at Mr. Gold. "That's a nice way to start off the day, but I hope you didn't make him pay for those flowers on his own," Belle said gently, "He's just a boy."

"Don't worry."

Belle frowned and Mr. Gold gasped. "You better turn that frown upside down," he teased.

Belle felt another smile coming on. They continued on their walk through the town. They came across Ruby all clad in her trade mark red. She was on her way to Granny's Diner for work and when she saw the two she grinned.

"Well if it isn't the beauty and the…the pawnbroker," Ruby smiled.

"Hi Ruby," Mr. Gold and Belle said in unison.

Ruby pulled out five red roses from her back pocket and handed them to Belle. "These are for you," Ruby smiled.

"Uh, thanks," Belle took them.

"Fill me in on everything later, I'm so-"

Mr. Gold coughed and Ruby stopped mid-sentence. "See you later."

Ruby ran in the opposite direction to get to the diner. "So the surprise is roses?" asked Belle.

"Oh there's more," grinned Mr. Gold, "The day isn't over."

Belle smelled the roses and tried to cover her smiled with them. "I can see you're smiling," Mr. Gold whispered as he gently moved them from her face.

Belle showed Mr. Gold her smile and he knew in his heart that she was reaching her happiness! "Come now, more is coming," Mr. Gold kissed his beloved.


	4. The Touch

Author's Note: I do not own anything!

"Belle!" exclaimed a voice.

Belle and Mr. Gold turned to see who was calling and Belle was surprised to see Mary Margaret running towards them with David Nolan not too far behind. She also had roses in her arms, as well as David. As much as David did not like Mr. Gold, he was only helping out because Belle was friends with Mary Margaret. "These are for you," Mary Margaret handed her five roses as did David.

"Although we may not agree with your choice, we just want to see you happy," David admitted.

Mr. Gold frowned as David backed off. "Sorry," David apologized.

"Where are you guys headed?" asked Mary Margaret.

"To the library," Mr. Gold answered as he leaned forward on his cane.

"Oh how exciting! Belle you will love it, since you love to read," Mary Margaret.

"I haven't seen the library since I-"

Belle stopped mid-sentence as a chill went up her spine as she thought about her life in Storybrooke. "Well it should be enjoyable," David added.

"Thank you for the roses," Belle smiled.

"Don't thank us, thank him," giggled Mary Margaret.

Belle turned to Mr. Gold. "How many more of these are there? Hmm? Rumple?"

Mr. Gold shrugged as Belle playfully slapped his shoulder.

Belle and Mr. Gold walked away and Mary Margaret and David waved goodbye. "Do you think she will be happy?" asked Mary Margaret.

"If I know anything about love, then I would say that she very well will be."

Finally Belle and Mr. Gold came to the library. Belle could feel her heart racing with excitement as Mr. Gold opened the door for her. She walked in and she automatically felt like she was in heaven. The sight of all the books put her in a greater state of mind. She walked up to the shelves and gently touched the books with the edges of her fingertips. It had been so long since she had the touch of a book in her hands. Suddenly out of the corner, Belle saw a book and sticking out of it was two red roses. Belle looked at Mr. Gold and he urged her to go towards them. She pulled the book off of the shelf. She looked at the cover and stroked the cover. It was "Beauty and the Beast". Mr. Gold pulled the two roses out of the book and handed them to her. But this time there was an envelope attached to one of the roses. "Should I read the note?" asked Belle.

"No, save it for later. But I have a question for you."

Belle set the book down. "How would you like to work here?"

"Well I think it would be great but-"

"Great then, you start next Wednesday."

Belle's mouth dropped and she was in shock. "Wha…what?"

"I said you start Wednesday. Don't forget Dearie, I own this town. I have the power and I can do anything I see fit. And I see it fit that you will work in this library."

Belle threw her arms around Mr. Gold and he clutched her tightly to him. "Rumplestiltskin you are too good to me."

Belle and Mr. Gold walked out of the library. "Our next stop is the Storybrooke gardens."

Belle was excited.


	5. The Garden And The Letter

Author's Note: I do not own anything! Wow I am completely surprised at how many people favorite, reviewed and subscribed. Thank you so much to everyone. I couldn't do this without you. Your reviews/love keep the inspiration coming. Here…have a cookie. :D

Belle looked over at Mr. Gold as they walked together with a determined look on his face. He was on a mission and he was focused. Deep in her heart she knew he was really trying to make her happy, and he was succeeding. He was going above and beyond. He looked over at her a few times as well to see how she was doing.

They finally came to the garden and before they entered, at the entrance stood Jefferson, the man responsible for reuniting Belle and Mr. Gold. He was holding a few roses in his hand and when he turned to see Belle his scar on his neck was visible. Belle was excited to see her friend and she couldn't contain her excitement. She practically ran over to him and threw herself onto him. Mr. Gold held back a chuckle at his beloved. "Jefferson!" Belle giggled as he twirled her around.

"Belle, my dear friend," Jefferson bowed dramatically, "Here you go."

He thrust the flowers into her hand and ran off. "That was…interesting," Belle admitted.

Mr. Gold protectively placed his hand on her back and led her forward into the garden. There was a bench surrounded by roses both red and white. Belle gasped at the beauty before her. They approached the bench and sat down together. Belle placed the roses next to her and the one rose with the note attached to it gently tapped her leg reminding her of its presence. "Rumple, is it too early to read the letter?"

Mr. Gold paused, nervously, and took a breath. "Yes, go ahead, but I will warn you. I wrote this after the Queen came to me and told me that you were dead in the other world."

Belle removed the note slowly from the rose and opened it. It was folded in half and she unfolded it. It read:

My Dear Belle,

It has been many months since you have left the castle. The only reminders of you that I have are your chipped cup and the fallen curtain. Not a day goes by where I don't think of you. Every day I feel as though I made a huge mistake. No, I did make a huge mistake. I'm a monster and someone who isn't easy to love. I threw you out in my rage.

I've been hurt many times and I've been betrayed by others. And I've hurt others and I've betrayed others. All that I love gets ripped away from me, my son, my life, and most importantly you. I should have gone after you. I was a coward. And because of all of this, you are gone. I said that my power was more important because I was blinded by it. It was the only thing I had that would not betray me. My heart aches for you and I have come to realize that I truly love you. My heart will never heal and with every beat it breaks knowing that I can never see you again. I would give anything just to hold you one more time close to me and never let you go.

My beloved Belle, you are my one true love, and I am a fool for what I've done.

With all of my heart,

Rumplestiltskin

Belle was silent as she finished the letter. She set it down on top of the roses and turned to Mr. Gold. He was crying. Belle wasn't sure what to do and she gently touched his cheek wiping away his tears. "Did you mean it?" she asked.

"Every word, I meant it."

Belle rested her head on Mr. Gold's chest to listen to his beating heart. "It's working," she whispered.

"What's working?"

"Your heart…it's not broken."

She looked up at Mr. Gold and she was full blown smiling. It was the largest smile Mr. Gold had ever seen her have. "My love, my heart only beats now for you and it's full of love, only for you," Mr. Gold whispered.

Little did Mr. Gold and Belle know, but hiding behind the bushes, was an entire crew consisting of Mary Margaret, David Nolan, Jefferson, Ruby, Henry, several other townspeople. "Did it happen yet?" asked Emma Swan as she sneakily approached the group.

Everyone shook their heads. "But what's happening now is so romantic," sighed Mary Margaret.

Emma looked up and saw Mr. Gold and Belle snuggling close to each other and smiling. "Who would have thought?" she mused to herself.


	6. The Garden Part 2

Author's Note: I do not own anything! Wow I am completely surprised at how many people favorite, reviewed and subscribed. Thank you so much to everyone. Omg and last night's episode….so good!

Mr. Gold snapped out of his daze with Belle when all of the sudden he heard a rustling in one of the bushes. Something was off he told himself. "Excuse me a moment my dear," Mr. Gold got up.

He heard whispering and someone was giggling, and he knew they were being watched. Mr. Gold walked to the bush and then around to the side. "What are you all doing here?" glared Mr. Gold.

Everyone froze. "I thought that we made a deal, you were to do what I said and then disappear."

Mr. Gold was growing angry and irritated. Belle came rushing over to see what was going on and when she saw most of the town she was in shock. "There is nothing to see, you can all leave," Mr. Gold demanded, "I can't get one moment of privacy."

"Sorry, it's just that…this is so intriguing," David Nolan admitted.

"Well my life isn't for you all to watch," Mr. Gold snapped.

Belle put her hand on his shoulder to remind him that she was there and that he needed to calm down. "Come on Rum, let's go somewhere else where no one will bother us."

Belle ran back to get her roses and the letter and the two of them went to walk away. Mr. Gold turned around and said, "If you follow us again, I will raise your rent. If you say anything about what you just witnessed I will triple it."

And they were gone. "Never a dull moment," Belle mumbled.

"I wanted today to be special for you, why can't they just leave us alone?" Mr. Gold sighed.

"But it is special, they are just curious as to what I see in you. I see something that they don't."

"A monster?"

Belle shook her head and whispered softly, "You aren't, not to me. What happened, happened in the past. It's impossible to rewrite the past, but you can always rewrite your own future."

"And that's what I'm doing, with you….together."

Mr. Gold's eyes widened and he was clutching his leg. "Rumple? Are you okay?" Belle asked as he tried to ease the pain in his leg.

He knelt down.

"Rum?"

Belle's heart was racing.


	7. True Love Does Exist

Author's Note: I do not own anything! Huge shout out to everyone who read and reviewed and favorite. :D. Sorry about that evil little cliff hanger. Mwhahahaha. Enjoy.

Belle worried as Mr. Gold was still kneeling on the ground. He looked as if he was looking for some support for his weight and his leg. He let his cane drop down to his side as he found his balance as he shook his head. "Belle," Mr. Gold whispered.

He reached for her hand and pulled her closer to him so he could see her. "Are you alright?" Belle asked as she knelt down to his level hugging him.

"I am fine my dear," he mumbled into her hair.

"You had me worried," Belle smiled as she pulled away.

Mr. Gold didn't get up as he was still kneeling. "Belle," Mr. Gold began again.

He grabbed her hand again and smiled and said, "Fate tore us apart, and destiny brought us back together again. The 28 years that we were separated, were the most difficult. I lived in regret that I let you go. I've loved you since you fell into my arms all those years ago in our land. Not this world, but the previous one. I know I can be foolish and I know that I'm not perfect. I rejected you once, and it was cruel of me"

Belle was listening intently as she looked down upon him. He was struggling to find the words to say, he didn't know how to fraise it. "Three words, that were so difficult for me to believe, three words that were difficult for me to believe. Three words I could never say in the past…when I was consumed for my lust for power. I still have that lust, that lust for power, but what is power without love? You can't have both. It's either one or the other. Last time I chose power, this time…I choose love. Belle, I love you."

"Do you mean it Rum?"

Mr. Gold fumbled around patting his pockets looking for something. Belle wasn't sure what he was doing. "Rum?" she asked again.

Mr. Gold still took one of his hands and dug into his pocket and he was holding a box. He slowly opened it and on the inside was a beautiful ring that had a blue diamond. "Belle, my love, my dearie, my everything…I ask you for your hand. Will you marry me?"

Belle began to cry as she threw herself onto Mr. Gold knocking him over. "I've been waiting for those words for so long. I will marry you, Rumplestiltskin."

Somewhere inside of him he feared that she would have said no. He was proven wrong. True love did exist. He slid the ring onto her finger and he giggled mischievously as he kissed her. "How long do you think we will have before the entire town finds out?" asked Belle.

"Word travels fast, I give it by the end of the day," Mr. Gold stated, "I was going to give you twenty eight roses each representing the span of our love, but I realized that my love for you grows every day. There is a secret garden I planted for you full of hundreds of roses. I was hoping you were going to say yes, because if you did I was going to take you there at nightfall."

"Why at nightfall? Won't it be too dark?" Belle asked.

"You shall see," smiled Mr. Gold.


	8. Happiness

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Thank you for all of the support! 3

Mr. Gold was right. Everyone found out by the end of the day, and word traveled fast. Belle stopped by Granny's diner and told Ruby, and she asked Ruby to not tell anyone. That was a mistake. Ruby, in all of her excitement, told almost everyone.

Everywhere they went they were stopped by the townspeople to be congratulated. "I told you telling her would be a mistake," Mr. Gold said.

"How can I not Rum? She's my best friend!" admitted Belle as she looked at the ring on her finger.

"Well, well, if it isn't the happy couple," came the unmistakable voice of Regina Mills the town's mayor.

Belle froze with terror at the sight of the mayor. She grabbed onto Mr. Gold's hand tightly as it went white from the tightness. "Don't worry," smirked Regina, "I'm not here to hurt you."

"What do you want?" sneered Mr. Gold.

"I want to wish you a blessed life together."

"I don't believe you," snapped Mr. Gold.

"Believe Gold, after all you will probably end up breaking the poor girl's heart. I know you. Power is more important. You've always turned to power. No matter how much you deny it, it's still there. And with the slightest tap, you will go back to who you were. Have a wonderful day."

With that she walked away. "Belle, don't believe a word she said," Mr. Gold sighed.

"She is a cruel woman, I will never believe a thing she says," Belle whispered, "We will prove her wrong."

"It looks like the sun is starting to set, let's go to that garden I told you about."

Mr. Gold and Belle took his car to get there. It was quite a drive to get there and Belle was full of excitement and anticipation. What was going to happen? "Remember when we saw Leroy the other day, and you told me about that time in our other world when that fairy and him watched the fireflies?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Well of course I do, I told him to go to his love, and to follow his heart," smiled Belle.

Mr. Gold stopped the car and hopped out of his side and opened Belle's door. He took her hand and led her along and lifting the leaves of a weeping willow. As they turned the corner, Belle gasped. There were hundreds of roses of both red and white and there were hundreds of fireflies illuminating the entire garden. "I noticed when you were telling the story, you had a rather dreamy look in your eyes and you told me how romantic you thought it was."

"Rumplestiltskin, why are you doing all of this for me?"

"Because, I love you."

Belle and Mr. Gold embraced each other as the fireflies surrounded them. Belle was glowing from head to toe, as was Mr. Gold. Belle rested her head on Mr. Gold's chest and closed her eyes as she listened to his heart. He lovingly stroked her hair and they held onto each other like that for a while. "Rum?" Belle asked.

"Yes love?"

"When we get married, can we get married here? At nightfall?"

"If that's what you desire, then of course."

"I want you to be happy to Rumple."

"You've already made me happy."

"And you for me as well."

"I was hoping you would ask me that," smirked Mr. Gold.

Belle smiled.


	9. Belle's Father

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Thanks for reading!

"Rum," Belle said as the two walked to the car.

"Yes Belle?"

"We need to tell my father."

Mr. Gold froze. "Perhaps we should wait?" he suggested.

"No, he's my father and he deserves to know," Belle smiled.

"I have a feeling that he will not be happy," admitted Mr. Gold.

"I know things between you both are complicated, but perhaps with this news it will change his mind."

"Complicated is an understatement."

Belle sighed and grabbed Mr. Gold's hand. She looked at him directly in the eyes. "Look, when I found out what you did to my father, I was hurt. It upset me."

"I know it did Dearie, you didn't speak to me for a few days. And I explained to you why I did that."

"I know why you did it Rumplestiltskin," Belle whispered, "But I came back. I realized that although what you did probably wasn't the best that we are not perfect. We all make mistakes."

"That's what I love about you Belle, you always can see the good."

"So, do you think you are ready to tell my father?"

Mr. Gold gulped as they got into the car and drove down to the Game of Thorns flower shop. The lights were all turned off and there was a huge closed sign in the window. Mr. Gold felt relieved for a moment hoping that they were not going to see him. Sadly his hopes were crushed as Moe French came through the front door with a set of keys.

"Father!" exclaimed Belle as she ran to hug him.

"Belle!" he gasped as he hugged his daughter.

Belle giggled as they spun as they hugged. Moe froze when he saw Mr. Gold standing there awkwardly. "What's he doing here?" Moe asked.

"Father," began Belle, "Mr. Gold and I, we are-"

"Getting married," Mr. Gold finished.

Moe did not look happy. "What?" he darkly whispered.

"Your daughter Belle and I are getting married."

"Belle, please tell me he is lying? After all he did to me!"

Belle looked sad. "It's the truth."

"How can you love this…beast?" Moe questioned.

"We fell in love with each other back when we met in our other world," Belle admitted, "I still haven't forgotten what happened when I returned home to you. You locked me in a tower and kept me there for days. And you had me exorcised to rid the demons inside. And then you gave me to Regina, which was a far worse punishment. If you want to point fingers Father, out of the two of you, you have caused more pain."

Moe French was silent. "Belle, please I'm asking you to think about what you are doing."

"This is my choice. I love him."

Mr. Gold's heart swelled with pride for Belle. She was a strong woman and she wasn't afraid to back down from her father. "I'm afraid that you will not have my blessing, and I will not be at your wedding," Moe French stated as he walked away.

"I didn't come to ask for your blessing," Belle declared, "I came to tell you that I was getting married."

Moe French walked up to Mr. Gold. "Burn in hell," he grumbled.

Moe French walked away leaving Belle standing there watching him. Mr. Gold walked over to Belle and put his hand on her shoulder. He could tell that she was disappointed. "Although I am upset, I am not going to let this ruin our perfect day together. You have made me so happy."

"Let's go home Belle. If he can't approve of our love, then we don't need him."

Belle smiled sadly as they got back into the car and drove to Mr. Gold's house. They got out of the car and went inside. "I'm going to read for a while," Belle said as she went to grab a book off the shelf. She walked over to the couch and opened her book and began reading. "Is there room for one more?" Mr. Gold asked.

Belle looked over at him and grinned as she moved over. Mr. Gold sat down next to her and Belle leaned against him as she read her book. Mr. Gold was so happy. It was the happiest he had been in a long time.

Eventually, Belle grew tired and she fell asleep. Mr. Gold wrapped his arms around her and they spent the whole night together just like that, holding each other close.


	10. Looking For Someone

Author's Note: I don't own anything. I have a few surprises coming up in this story. I hope that you all will enjoy. It's gonna be awesome. I promise. Lol

Over the next several weeks, arrangements were being made for the wedding, and everyone was excited, except for Moe French. It wasn't every day that there was a wedding and this one was not the one to miss. Who knew Mr. Gold had it in him?

Belle, Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Emma were helping Belle find the perfect wedding dress. "This is going to be so much fun," giggled Ruby, "We are gonna find you a dress that says "Hello Mr. Gold, take me now"."

"I wish my mother was here," Belle sadly whispered.

Ruby hugged her friend seeing as she never spoke about her. "What happened to your mother?" asked Emma as Mary Margaret protectively hugged Emma.

"She passed away when I was a little girl. I don't remember much of her, just distant memories."

"I'm sorry about your mother," Mary Margaret said.

"That's why I loved to read. It could take me to other worlds where there were strong women who led the people. Reading helped ease my pain," Belle continued.

"What about your father?" asked Ruby.

"He didn't take it too well when I told him," Belle finished.

"That's just because he isn't all man like Mr. Gold," teased Ruby.

"Ruby stop you are making me blush," Belle smiled.

"Okay, well enough chit chat girls, let's get Belle a dress!" smiled Ruby.

Belle went into the wedding dress shop at gasped at all of the beautiful dresses that she saw. So many to choose from, how would she do it? "Welcome to Happily Ever After Gowns," came the voice of a salesperson.

"Hello," smiled Belle.

"My you are gorgeous, are you the lucky one who will be getting married?" the man asked.

"I am indeed. I'm very excited."

"And who is the lucky groom?" the man continued.

"Mr. Gold."

"Ah, I do not know Mr. Gold," smiled the man.

"Really? He practically owns this town," Ruby gasped.

"Yes you see, I just moved here from another state."

"Wait, no one comes to Storybrooke," Emma said aloud, "And no one ever really leaves."

The man tilted his head in confusion. "What?" he asked.

"Who are you?" asked Emma, "What are you doing here?"

"Emma, back off the poor man, let Belle find her dress," Mary Margaret pleaded.

"It's okay," the man smiled, "I know I get it! The new guy in town, everyone wants to know all of the details. I'm here to find someone."

"Who are you looking for?" Belle asked, "I'm sure that we can help you find someone."

"Well, I got this postcard that said "Welcome to Storybrooke" a few months ago, and I figured I would come and see what it was all about. I wanted to know who sent it. For my entire life, I've been trying to find someone."

"That's what my fiancé has been doing as well. He is looking for his long lost son. They got separated many years ago."

"Sounds like my father. I lost him many years ago. That's why my business is called Happily ever after. I never got mine so I like making it so others can have theirs."

"What's your father's name?"

"Rumplestiltskin, My name is Baelfire or Bae for short."

Belle turned a ghostly white.


	11. Close to Victory

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Cheers!

"Bae?" Belle asked almost falling over.

"Miss, are you alright?" Bae asked running over to her.

She looked up at him and she could swear she was looking into Mr. Gold's eyes. "Ye-yes," she stuttered.

Bae grinned as he helped her up. "This is Mr. Gold's son?" exclaimed Ruby.

"Yes," Belle nodded.

"You're marrying my father?" Bae gasped, "His name is Mr. Gold?"

Belle wasn't sure really what to do and neither did Bae. He came up to her and hugged her. "I hope you managed to find the goodness in him. He is a complicated man," Bae smiled.

"Your father has his faults as do I, but underneath it all there is a wonderful man. He has been searching for you for a long time."

"How did you get into this world?" asked Bae.

"The Evil Queen Regina placed a curse made by none other by your father. It ripped away all of our memories and trapped us in a world where we didn't remember who we were. My daughter Emma broke the curse," Mary Margaret answered.

"Wow, he always turned to magic," Bae sighed.

"Baelfire, did you want to come with me and see your father?" Belle asked, "He would be shocked and surprised and happy to see you."

"I don't know if I am ready for that," Bae mumbled.

"Here give me a piece of paper, I will write down the address," smiled Belle.

Ruby handed Belle a pen from her purse and smiled at Bae. Belle quickly wrote it down and handed it to Bae. "Come find us when you are ready," Belle smiled.

"Did you want to look at a dress at least?" asked Bae, "That's what you came for."

"I found something much better," smiled Belle.

"When is the wedding?" asked Bae hopefully.

"A few weeks away," Belle answered, "It would not be complete without the entire family there."

"Family," Bae dreamily sighed, "That's what I've been wanting for so long."

"I will drop off an invitation at your shop tomorrow," Belle said as the foursome left.

Bae went into the backroom and held the piece of paper in his hand. He was so close to victory he could taste it. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Can you believe that?" Ruby grinned wolfishly.

"Perhaps this will mellow Gold out," Emma thoughtfully said.

"I'm sure it will," giggled Mary Margaret.

"So what about finding you a dress?" asked Ruby.

"I don't think I'm going to wear a wedding dress," Belle began.

"Oh so you are going commando," smirked Ruby.

"No, I-I want to wear the outfit I wore when I fell in love with Rumplestiltskin."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, "This is a huge deal."

Belle paused as she was unsure. "I don't know," Belle sighed, "I just want things be perfect."

"I have an idea," smiled Ruby, "Why don't we use magic to make a dress?"

"Ruby, you know how I feel about magic."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I think tomorrow I will get a dress from Bae's shop."

"Great and we will all come with you."

"Why didn't we just get the dress today?" asked Emma.

"You're right Emma, we should go back," Belle sighed.

The four of them went back to the shop and Belle walked in. "Bae?" she called.

Bae appeared and said, "What may I do for you?"

"I'd like to look at your best dresses please" Belle asked.

Bae grinned as they went on an adventure to find the perfect dress.

Later on Belle went over to Mr. Gold's pawnshop with Ruby. "Don't tell him," Belle begged.

"I won't say a word."

The door jingled and Mr. Gold lifted his head from the counter where he was currently fixing a broken box. "Belle!" he smiled as he walked over to her.

He kissed her forehead. "Ruby," he said.

"Gold."

"Any luck finding a dress today?"

"Oh I would say so," teased Ruby.

Belle glared at Ruby who shut her mouth. "Okay then," Mr. Gold laughed, "I won't ask."

Belle sat down at the counter with Ruby and Mr. Gold followed. "I think you will like it Rum," smiled Belle.

"Anything looks wonderful on you dear."

"So Rum, any luck with finding any information on your son?" Belle casually mentioned.

Ruby bit her lip. "No unfortunately I have not. I'm hoping after we get married, we can go traveling around the world looking for him," Mr. Gold answered honestly.

"I would love to do that," smiled Belle as she knew the truth.

Belle looked out the window and she saw Baelfire walking by. He looked inside the shop, considering coming in, but something was holding him back. Belle tapped Ruby's shoulder and she too looked out the window. Ruby and Belle smiled at each other and turned to see if Mr. Gold was looking as well. His back was turned unfortunately and he did not know his son was standing outside. When Mr. Gold turned around, Bae had disappeared. Belle sighed inwardly. She had to reunite the two, but she wasn't sure how to go about doing it. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind.


	12. Belle's Plan

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

The next day Belle stopped by Bae's shop and dropped off the invitation. She walked into the shop and saw Bae writing something down at the counter. Belle walked over and smiled at the man who would become her step son. "Bae, I brought the invitation," Belle announced as she handed it to him.

"Thank you so much Belle."

Belle stood by the counter and leaned forward on it. "I saw you yesterday by your father's shop. You should have come in."

"I was going to, but I was scared."

"Hm, well perhaps you will find the courage before the wedding to face your father.," Belle smiled, "I would like to get to know you better since I'm marrying your father. Would you like to meet up for some breakfast tomorrow at Granny's Diner?"

"Of course!" he smiled.

"Great! Let's meet around 8 am."

"See you then."

Belle was so happy. She accomplished step one in her plan. Now to get Mr. Gold in on this too and her plan would be complete. Belle went over to the library for her shift and when she was on her lunch she walked over to Mr. Gold's pawnshop and Mr. Gold was speaking to David Nolan. "Belle, what are you doing here?" Mr. Gold asked.

"I was on a lunch break. I wanted to come over and ask you for a favor," Belle answered as she walked closer.

"So you wanted to make a deal," Mr. Gold grinned.

David chuckled. "Yes, I want you to have breakfast with me tomorrow at Granny's Diner at 8 am," Belle declared.

"Hmm, well I think I can make it," he grinned.

"What do you want in return?" asked Belle.

"I have everything that I need. Just your company is wonderful enough."

Belle smiled as her plan came full circle. "I will see you tonight after work."

The next morning, Belle woke up before Mr. Gold because she was so excited. She left Mr. Gold a note saying she had a few errands to run before breakfast and to meet her there. Belle was at the diner at 7:45 am. Ruby was made aware of the plan of Belle's and had them sit in a private corner. She knew this was going to be emotional. "Good luck," Ruby whispered as she handed Belle a coffee.

Belle sat and watched the clock tick. Every time the door opened and the bell jingled her heart raced, but was disappointed to find out that it wasn't either one of the men she was expecting. Belle stared into space and a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Is this seat taken?" Bae smiled as he walked up.

"Bae you made it," Belle cheered.

She jumped up and hugged him out of pure excitement and joy. She let go of him and he sat down as Ruby came waltzing over. "What can I get you?"

"Pancakes please."

Ruby disappeared into the kitchen. "How is my father?" Bae asked curiously.

The door opened and in walked Mr. Gold.


	13. Granny's Diner

Author's Note: I don't own anything. This is one of the moments some of you have been waiting for. It's about to get super emotional, and it's about to get real. Lol. Thanks for all the love.

Belle's heart raced as Mr. Gold made his way over to the table. "Errands at 7 am this morning Belle? Really?" Mr. Gold asked as he walked over.

He paused when he saw the shape of Bae. "I didn't realize we would have company," Mr. Gold paused.

Bae's heart was pounding as he heard the tone of his father's voice. His mind was screaming at him to stand up and face his father. This is the moment, Bae thought as he went to stand up. Belle stood up first and ran over to Mr. Gold and hugged him and kissed his cheek. She stood by Mr. Gold and she could hardly contain her excitement. What was Bae waiting for?

Bae took a deep breath and stood up from the table. He slowly turned around and came face to face with the man who was his father. Mr. Gold's cane dropped at the sight of his son. "Ba-Baelfire?" he gasped.

"Papa?"

Mr. Gold practically ran over to hug his son and he cradled him sobbing. "My darling boy," he said over and over.

Belle felt a hand on her shoulder and she saw Ruby and she had tears in her eyes. "This is so magical," Ruby smiled.

"I have been searching for you for twenty eight years," Mr. Gold cried, "Twenty eight years of torture. Twenty eight years of regret, and of pain and sorrow and anger for the coward I was. Why did I ever let my cowardice take over me?"

"Oh Papa," Bae cried, "We are together again at last. And we will never be separated again."

"How did you find Belle?" Mr. Gold asked.

"More like she found me," Bae admitted.

"When we went shopping for my wedding dress, we walked into his shop. He owns one in town," Belle said stepping forward handing Mr. Gold his cane and then stepping back.

"I had received a post card many months ago from here and it said "Broken" on it. I traveled here, and I fell in love with the town and took up residence. Little did I know you owned this town."

"Who did you get the land permit from?"

"Some woman named Regina."

"Ah I see. She knew who you were. She tries to keep everyone I love away from me, including Belle."

"What did Regina do to you Belle?" asked Bae curiously.

"Your father and I met back in the other world. I was his caretaker and I fell in love with him. I gave him true love's kiss and it almost took his powers away and he thought I was working for the evil queen," Belle began, "I had met her earlier on the road and she was the one who told me about true love's kiss. Your father sent me away, and I travelled home. Regina told your father that once I got home my father rejected me and had me tortured and I had died. I was kept alive and locked into the dungeon. When we came to this world I was locked up in the asylum. I didn't remember who I was. A man named Jefferson came to my aide and rescued me and told me to find your father. I didn't remember who he was until the curse was broken."

"What a horrible woman," gasped Bae.

"And she will never take anyone I love away from me again," declared Mr. Gold.

"Papa, are you still the dark one?"

Mr. Gold paused. "Yes, I am."

"Papa, please promise me that you won't use your magic for evil."

"My boy-"

"I asked your father that same question, he tricked me," Belle whispered.

"I won't do it again my dears, I won't let you go. If it means that I have to lose you all again, then I won't do it. Having my entire family together again warms my heart. And my darling Belle, I owe you my life for what you have done today. You have reunited both father and son. I owe you my life and my heart."

"You don't owe me anything," Belle smiled wiping tears streaming down her face, "I just want your love."

The three all hugged each other. "I suppose I will leave you two to catch up and I will go run my errands."

"Can they wait?" asked Bae, "I would love to get to know the woman that my father loves."

"Yes Belle, this is family time. Can they wait? It won't be the same without you."

Belle smiled as she joined her boys at the table and they had their breakfast. Little did Belle know her own father was standing outside the diner. He watched his lovely daughter with the man she loved. He didn't get what she saw in him. "Going in?" came the grumpy voice of Leroy.

"No."

"Then move it Buster."


	14. Walking Down the Aisle

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Happy reading to you! Excited for tomorrow's episode.

Over the days, Belle, Bae, and Mr. Gold grew pretty close to each other. They spent all the free time they had together, learning about each other, and learning how to love each other. Bae grew found of Belle was so happy his father finally found a woman that made his father happy.

The date of the wedding was rapidly approaching and the whole town was invited. Belle flipped through all of the RSVPs hoping to find one from her father. Her hopes were sadly crushed as she went through every last one. "Looking for something?" asked Bae.

"I was looking to see if my father…RSVP'd," Belle sadly whispered.

"And did he?" asked Mr. Gold as he sat down next to Belle.

"No."

Belle felt the tears slowly trickle down her face. "Hey now," whispered Mr. Gold, "You're father is not worth getting you this upset. He is an ass."

"Oh Rum, it's just that I had always envisioned my father walking me down the aisle if I ever got married," Belle explained, "We used to be so close and now so distant."

Mr. Gold hugged Belle and she calmed down. "I will have to find someone to walk me down the aisle," Belle sighed, "But who should I ask?"

Belle took a piece of paper and a pen and began to brainstorm possible people to walk her down the aisle as Mr. Gold ushered Bae away. She wrote down Leroy, because back in fairytale land she and him had developed a bond of lost love. The next person she thought of was David Nolan, Prince Charming. He was a gentleman and was kind and brave. She wrote down Archie her therapist, but laughed and crossed his name out. She spent half an hour on the project until an idea hit her. "Rumple? Bae?" Belle called.

Both peaked their heads around the corner. "Yes darling?" Mr. Gold called.

"Come here!"

Mr. Gold hobbled with Bae in tow. "I did a lot of thinking and since my father won't be giving me away at the wedding, and I think I know who I would like to ask."

"And who would that be?" Mr. Gold questioned.

"I would like to ask you Bae."

"M-me?" he stuttered.

"Yes you, who else could I ask? You and I are becoming close and what better way to celebrate this by giving me away at my wedding! I know this is a huge thing to ask you, and you can say no. I just thought it would be perfect," Belle grinned.

Bae kneeled down before Belle and smiled. "I will do this for you and my father since I love you both."

Belle hugged Bae and Mr. Gold smiled at his brave son. "That's my boy," Mr. Gold smiled.

The day of the wedding finally was here and there was a rush of excitement in the air. Belle hated spending time away from Mr. Gold, but it was tradition to not see the groom before the wedding. She spent the night with Ruby who was her maid of honor. "I can't wait to see this garden and how it looks at night," Ruby cheered.

"Oh Ruby, it's a dream come true."

Ruby grinned as she sat down next to Belle. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, happy, excited, scared, all the normal emotions."

"What about-"

"I don't want to talk about my father."

Ruby tilted her head and she placed her hand on her shoulder. "You are a brave woman Belle."

"Oh Ruby," giggled Belle.

Ruby glomped Belle and she shrieked.

Meanwhile with Mr. Gold…

"Dad, I can't believe it's finally the wedding, how are you feeling?"

"I'm so happy Bae, I've found someone who loves me. It took me a while to believe that someone could, especially after your mother left."

"I know Papa."

"But we have Belle in our lives and we are lucky indeed."

And in town….

"Today's the day!" smiled Mary Margaret to David Nolan.

"I can not wait to see this," smirked Regina, "I'm guessing he will leave her at the altar."

"Wow Regina, no love for a happy couple," Emma gasped.

"True love," sighed Leroy as he hugged Sister Astrid.

"Who knew that the evil man had it in him?" Mother Superior smiled.

Suddenly Moe French walked past and everyone grew silent and watched him. He wore his regular clothes and was on his way to the flower shop Game of Thorns. They watched in silence as he huffed and gruffed his way over. "I know when my Henry gets married, no matter what happens I shall be at his wedding," Regina declared.

Emma glared at Regina and Mary Margaret glared too.

Meanwhile, back at Ruby's house, Belle was putting on her wedding gown. She looked beautiful. It was a cream satin dress with an a line cut that was sleeveless and a sweep train. Ruby was curling Belle's hair and she curled the edges and placed a bun with on top of her head. To keep the bun in place Ruby used a clip that had a red rose on it. "You look amazing!" gasped Ruby as she helped her friend.

Ruby put on a red dress and she looked amazing. "So do you my friend!"

"Now let's go and get you married."

The sun was setting and the fireflies were coming out to dance. Chairs were placed all over the place and people slowly began to take their seats. Mr. Gold greeted everyone and shook hands and even gave a few people hugs. Bae left his father's side so he could walk Belle down the aisle. He was so happy for both of them.

Belle was nervously pacing the garden waiting to walk down the aisle. "Belle, are you ready?" grinned Bae.

"Yes," she paused.

The music started and the crew of bridesmaids went out and they included Emma, Mary Margaret, and then Ruby. The groomsmen were David, Archie, and then Bae when he would step away from Belle. It was Belle's turn to walk down the aisle. They walked down to where the aisle started and the music began. Who knew Leroy could play the piano?

Everyone rose and Belle made eye contact with Mr. Gold. "Hi," she mouthed as she and Bae walked towards him. "Hi Beauty," he mouthed back, "You look beautiful."

Belle was so happy she could cry. She looked around and she saw all of her friends and all of the townspeople. She smiled and she waved to the people. She looked to Bae and he was so happy as well.

"WAIT!" shouted a voice.

Belle froze and the music stopped.

Author's Note: Who could it be? Mwhahahahahah


	15. Beauty and the Beast

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Here we go!

The music had stopped, and Belle had frozen. She and the guests all turned around to see Moe French still wearing his regular clothes and he was running down the aisle to catch up with his daughter. "Wait!" he called again catching up running out of breath.

He panted and bent over to catch his breath. "Belle, I can't let you do this," his father began.

"Father, I told you-"

"Belle, I didn't finish. You can't do this without me. I'm your father, I should be walking you down the aisle."

Belle dropped her bouquet and threw her arms around her father hugging him. She was trying so hard not to cry and ruin her make up. "Father, what changed your mind?" she whispered.

"My heart and my mind. I was being selfish. It's not about me, it's about you."

Mr. Gold coughed drawing attention to the fact he was waiting for Belle as a few of the fireflies came floating around him making him glow. More fireflies came around and circled Belle and then around Bae and then Moe. Both Bae and Moe walked Belle down the aisle. Moe handed Belle off to Mr. Gold and he let go of Belle. His daughter was growing up.

Belle and Mr. Gold couldn't look away from one another the entire time. Everyone could feel the love oozing between the two. It was time for the two of them to say their vows and each of them had written their own.

Mr. Gold went first.

"From the moment I met you, I could tell that there was something different about you. You changed my world and brought lightness into the darkness. You showed me the goodness in everything when all hope seemed lost. We've had our ups and we've had our downs. We have been through thick and thin. I almost lost you, but you found your way back to me," Mr. Gold said holding Belle's hands, "And I lost you again, but you came back."

Belle smiled and the tears came. "I know I am not a perfect man, I feel like a monster, but you've shown the beast beauty and for that I owe you my heart."

Mr. Gold was starting to cry. "The fact you can see the goodness in me when others can't is pure love and dedication. I've never believed that anyone ever could and I was wrong. You are an angel, my beauty, my beautiful Belle. And I hope that we may have many years together of happiness and joy. Nothing will tear us apart again. I vow to you my heart and my love and I promise you with my soul that magic isn't worth the price of losing you."

Everyone burst into applause and Belle tightly clutched Mr. Gold's hands. It was her turn. "When I was a little girl, my mother once taught me that beauty is in each and every one of us in many ways, shapes or forms. I remember when I first met you there was something about you that drew me closer to you. Perhaps it was the fact that you viewed yourself as a horrible monster, but I saw so much more in you," Belle said.

Mr. Gold was choked up. "And that's why I fell in love with you. You were different, you were dark and alluring and that's what drove me closer to you, to discover the mystery of you. I never planned on falling in love with you though on this journey. We were separated a few times, and for me that was a living nightmare."

Everyone glared at Regina.

"You were my lightness in my darkness. You've shown me your world and after much time you let me in. Rumplestiltskin, I knew it was true love the moment I kissed you. And through the years when we were apart, you kept my chipped cup. You treasured it as I treasured you. Now you will have both me, your heart filled with love, and the chipped cup."

Mr. Gold wiped away his tears to chuckle at his beloved Belle. "Do you Rumplestiltskin Gold take Belle French to be your wife?" asked the priest.

"I do."

"And do you Belle French take Rumplestiltskin Gold to be your husband?"

"I do."

"I now proclaim you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mr. Gold swooped Belle into his arms and kissed her passionately and it took her by surprise as she kissed him back. They hugged each other and then Belle turned to see her father. He had tears in his eyes and was applauding and smiling as was everyone else in the room, except Regina. Regina had tears in her eyes because she was remembering her beloved Daniel.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Gold!"

The wedding bells rang.


	16. Secrets

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Can't wait for Sunday to be here! RUMBELLE POWAHHHHHHHHHHH! Lol.

Everyone was gathered at a huge ballroom that was in town for the party, and everyone was looking their best. Moe French had time to even get changed into a suit. Everyone arrived before the bride and groom.

Belle giggled as Mr. Gold playfully licked her cheek. "We finally did it," she giggled.

"Of course, we proved that love is power."

Belle smiled as she hugged Mr. Gold and said, "Do we have to go to the party?"

"As much as I would like to skip it, I'm afraid that we must attend."

Belle playfully pouted and Mr. Gold poked her nose making a weird noise that was supposed to mean no. Belle smiled and playfully tried to bite his hand. Mr. Gold caught her face and held it and leaned forward and kissed her. "Come on, let's go!"

They walked to the reception area and when the doors opened everyone applauded. They sat down to eat, but not before making a toast. Ruby went first and said, "I was Belle's first friend in this town after Mr. Gold. She knew practically no one and I knew that she needed someone of her kind, a woman. Mr. and Mrs. Gold are a lovely couple, despite their differences. Their differences is what makes them special. I love you Belle and Mr. Gold, you best make my friend happy. She means the world to me."

Mr. Gold chuckled as Ruby came over and ruffled his hair.

Henry stood up next which shocked everyone. "Happy Wedding day to Beauty and the Beast."

The guests and Belle and Mr. Gold all chuckled. Bae stood up next. "My father and I have had a very complicated relationship. Time and space separated us and our lives were never the same. It will be impossible to catch up on the past twenty eight years, however with time and patience things will get better. I often worried about my father, but seeing the wonderful woman Belle is has changed my perspective. She is truly a gem and I am so thankful he has her."

Belle touched the place where her heart was and smiled at Bae. "Thank you Bae," she called to him.

They ate their dinner and it was a buffet of food. So many delicious selections of food. Belle and Mr. Gold could barely eat out of pure excitement. Ruby kept taking food off of Belle's plate when she wasn't looking. Bae kept telling jokes to keep the mood light.

Regina approached Belle and she had an unreadable look in her eyes. "Belle, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"You may not," Mr. Gold snapped.

Regina raised her eyebrows and said, "Did I say Mr. Gold?"

Mr. Gold grumbled as Belle turned to face Regina. "Yes Regina?"

Regina towered over Belle and Belle was afraid to admit it but she was still terrified of her. "Belle my dear, I know I may seem cold and cruel. Everything I do has its reasons. Be careful with Mr. Gold. He is more evil than me."

"Well Regina, if that is true, it's too late…I already married him."

"The heart is a fragile thing."

"And how would you know?" Mr. Gold grumbled.

"I lost someone I loved once to dark magic. It was terrible."

"So is that why you are so evil? Hell bent on revenge?"

Regina looked sad. "You have destroyed so many lives out of your own pain. Today is supposed to be happy," Belle whispered, "Perhaps we can discuss this later."

Regina touched Belle's face and she flinched. "It won't...I won't bring it up again."

Mr. Gold scooted closer to Belle to protect her from Regina, and Regina stepped away. "I hate weddings," she mumbled under her breath.

It was time for the bride and groom to have their first dance together and they dimmed the lights. Mr. Gold placed one hand on her waist and the other in her hand and they gently swayed to the music that played. "Rum, I have to tell you something," Belle whispered gently as they danced.

"What is it?" he asked as he smiled.

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"Why on earth would I be mad?"

Belle paused for a moment and then whispered, "I just want to make sure."

"You have nothing to worry. Everything is wonderful, we have our friends and we have our families here. What could make this even better?"

Belle smiled gently and rested her head on his shoulder and she started to cry. "Belle, what's wrong?" Mr. Gold paused their dancing.

He wiped away her tears and she looked scared. "Rum, I went to the doctor three days ago."

Mr. Gold's eyes widened. "What happened at the doctor's office?" he asked as they resumed their dancing.

"Rumplestiltskin, I'm pregnant."

Author's Note: Stay tuned! And for the song I imagined for them dancing was Romance No. 2 in F major, Op. 50 by Beethoven for some reason.


	17. Reactions

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

"Rumplestiltskin, I'm pregnant."

Mr. Gold didn't say anything for a few moments and Belle was scared of how he was going to react. He looked shocked and stunned and not quite sure what to say. "Belle," he began.

Belle felt tears stinging in her eyes. "This is wonderful news, why on earth would you think I would not be happy?"

"Because of what happened in your past with your family."

"Belle, you are my family now."

Belle began to cry and Ruby walked over to her friend concerned. "Belle? Are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful," she smiled.

Ruby smiled and went back to join the crowd. "How do you think Bae will take this?"

"There is only one way to find out."

They stopped dancing and they turned to face everyone. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention for a moment?"

"You already have it Buster," Leroy yelled.

"Now that's settled. I have wonderful news to tell you."

"What is it?" gasped Ruby.

"Will there be a huge cake?" laughed Henry.

"Cake sounds good," Emma thought aloud.

"Yeah when is it cake time?" asked Leroy.

"I don't think it's cake related," David smirked.

"Let the man speak," Moe French glared.

"Belle and I are going to have a child!" Mr. Gold declared.

Ruby screamed in joy and bounced around hugging everyone and everything in sight. Mary Margaret ran over to Belle and tackled her with a hug. David went up to give Mr. Gold a handshake. Leroy smiled and then realized what he was doing and changed his demeanor. Moe French did not look happy and Belle's heart began to break all over again. She watched her father storm away and Belle turned to Mr. Gold and he saw what happened. Regina floated over to both Mr. Gold and Belle and said, "How wonderful."

Belle wanted to run after her father. She wanted him to listen, and they did not have their father daughter dance. Somehow she thought it would not be happening. Ruby pranced over to Belle and said, "Forget your father. He walked you down the aisle. You don't need him."

"I want him to be a part of my child's life."

"Perhaps this once you should just let him go. He came around last time, maybe he will this time. Just give him time and space," Regina suggested.

"This may have been too much for him." Belle thought.

"All you need is the love of your friends, I and Bae," smiled Mr. Gold, "Things were already complicated between your father, you and me."

Belle tried to be happy but she was so sad. People went to dance on the dance floor and she walked outside and sat beneath the moon. She sat on the bench and saw a shooting star go by. She closed her eyes and made a wish. "Making a wish Dearie?" came the voice of her beloved.

Belle turned to face Mr. Gold. "Sorry I needed air," she apologized.

Mr. Gold held Belle in his arms and they danced slowly to the music coming from the building. Ruby went looking for them and when she saw them she didn't want to interrupt them. Bae was right behind Ruby and walked past her to talk to his father and Belle. Belle saw him coming and so did Mr. Gold. "Bae," they exclaimed together.

Bae looked conflicted. "Papa, I want you to know that while I am happy for you, I just hope you won't make the same mistakes you did with me to this child. Belle deserves so much more and if you break her heart, I will leave."

"Please don't leave me," cried Mr. Gold, "I've changed. Everything will be okay."

"I needed to hear that," Bae sighed.

Belle ran up to Bae and hugged him. "I didn't want this to be an issue."

"I don't have an issue with you Belle," he smiled, "I'm just worried about my father."

"HEY!" yelled Leroy, "Are you guys gonna cut the cake?"

"We best go cut the cake!" giggled Belle as she grabbed Mr. Gold and Bae's hands and went to cut the cake.

The cake was giant five tiered with red roses on the side and the frosting was vanilla with a chocolate inside. Mr. Gold was given the knife and Belle put her hands over Mr. Gold's as they sliced into it. Mr. Gold and Belle each took a slice and tried to feed it to each other. Belle missed Mr. Gold's mouth and it went all over his cheek, but Mr. Gold's aim was better. Belle leaned forward and wiped the cake off of his face. He took her hand and licked the frosting off of her hand. She giggled as it tickled her and they kissed.

Leroy took over cake cutting duty and he made sure he had the largest piece next to Belle and Mr. Gold. "I can't wait to find out if we will have a boy or a girl," smiled Mr. Gold as he placed his hands on Belle's stomach.

"Same here."

The night continued on and slowly one by one everyone started to leave. Soon it was just Belle, Mr. Gold, Ruby, David, and Mary Margaret. "Belle, my dearest, I think we should retire for the night."

Belle nodded in agreement and Ruby hugged her friend again. "I'm going to be an aunty!" she cheered.

Belle and Mr. Gold giggled and they got into a limo that drove them to Mr. Gold's cabin. When Mr. Gold opened the door, he held Belle in his arms bridal style and he stepped into the room. There were candles and rose petals all over. He and Belle changed into their nightwear and they climbed into bed. Belle faced Mr. Gold and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close for the whole night. "I love you Mrs. Gold."

"And I love you Mr. Gold."


	18. Descent Into Happiness

Author's Note: I don't own anything except the oc baby character lol. Counting down the days till Sunday! Get here faster haha.

Over the months, Belle's stomach began to grow and every day it was becoming more apparent that she was pregnant. She had a rosy look about her and she seemed pretty jovial, however underneath all of that, Belle was aching to see her father. They had not spoken in months since she announced that she was pregnant. Belle would get a distant look in her eyes and absentmindedly rub her stomach.

Mr. Gold and Belle decided that they would keep the sex of the baby a surprise. However with each passing day, Belle grew more anxious to find out what she would be having.

Ruby would not let Belle out of her sight and she wanted to spend morning, day and night with her. Ruby was so excited because she had no other family besides her grandmother and she viewed Belle as a sister. Ruby told Belle to take some time away from the library and to spend more time preparing for the birth of the child. And actually, Ruby also took it up with Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold had to agree with Ruby. Although it gave Belle much joy, she needed to relax.

She and Ruby would go shopping, go see movies, read books, all sorts of fun activities. On one day Belle said to Ruby, "I want to see my father."

Ruby didn't say a word, but looked rather sad. "Well come on let's go," Belle urged.

Ruby sighed and said, "Belle, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I-"

Ruby couldn't bring herself to say it. Frustrated Belle stormed off to find her father. "Wait!" yelled Ruby.

She chased after Belle hoping to catch her before she found out the truth. Belle came to her father's flower shop and the doors were all closed up and there was caution tape all over the doors and windows. "Why is his shop closed?" she wandered aloud.

She walked along clutching her stomach and intense pain sprung through her body. She almost fell over and thankfully Ruby showed up just in time to catch her from falling. "Belle, your father is gone."

"Wha-what?"

"Your father died three weeks ago of a heart attack."

"What? I don't believe you."

"Belle, it's the truth."

"If he died three weeks ago, how come I didn't know? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Gold made us swear to secrecy. He knew how you would react and he said to wait to tell you."

Belle was angry and she stormed to Mr. Gold's pawn shop. Her emotions were raging and Ruby ran after Belle. "Belle, please, he did it to protect you!" Ruby pleaded.

Belle glared at Ruby and opened the front door to Mr. Gold's shop and slammed the door. "Careful with that door dearie," Mr. Gold playfully teased.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT MY FATHER?" Belle screamed.

"Belle, please calm down," Mr. Gold pleaded, "Think of our child."

"You lied to me. You couldn't tell me the truth. He was my father…he was my father!" she yelled.

Mr. Gold tried to console his wife but she wouldn't have it. She struggled against him and tried to hit him with her fists. "Let me go," her voice hoarsened.

She pushed him away and she stormed to the back of the shop and found her gold dress from fairytale land. "It's all a filthy lie," Belle yelled as she ripped the dress off of the hanger.

Taking out her anger she ripped up the dress and screamed the entire time she did it. Mr. Gold came running to the back of the shop as did Ruby and they pulled the dress away from Belle. Mr. Gold looked extremely sad at Belle and Ruby held the dress close to her chest. "Belle," Mr. Gold whispered.

She was sobbing hysterically and rocked back and forth on the ground. "Sweet Belle," Mr. Gold whispered as he cradled her.

"Please don't leave me," Belle sobbed, "Please don't leave me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Mr. Gold took her hands and whispered, "I will never leave your side. I didn't want to tell you earlier because I wanted to protect you. I knew how angry and sad you would be."

"I never got to say goodbye," she replied sadly.

Belle saw what she did to her dress and she could hear her heart shattering. Suddenly Belle looked down and she saw her water had broken. "Rum, the baby is coming," she whispered.

"To the hospital!" cheered Ruby.

At the hospital…..

"PUSH!" yelled Dr. Whale.

Belle shrieked with intense pain as she used all the force her body could muster to get the life form out of her. "Just one more push," Mr. Gold encouraged his wife.

Belle squeezed her eyes shut and pushed. The sounds of a baby crying were heard. "Congrats Mrs. Gold, you have a healthy little girl."

Dr. Whale handed Belle her daughter and she smiled as she cradled the baby in her arms. Mr. Gold stood next to his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What should we name her?" asked Belle.

"Leyla."

"Leyla?"

"It means dark beauty."

"Leyla it is then."

Leyla fell asleep in Belle's arms and Belle had achieved her descent into happiness with Rumplestiltskin.

When the news of Leyla's birth had spread, people came to the hospital. Ruby of course was overjoyed. She held her close to herself. When the door opened Bae was the first to arrive. "Hi sis," he smiled at Leyla as Ruby handed the baby to him.

Bae smiled and said to Ruby, "You're a natural."

Ruby blushed and giggled. Belle looked over at Mr. Gold and whispered, "He's being flirty."

Next came in Henry with David, Mary Margaret, and Emma. And then came in Regina. "She's beautiful," Regina smiled, "May I hold her?"

Mr. Gold and Belle looked at each other. "Just for a moment."

Leyla was handed to Regina and she could feel the evil in her melting away as she held the child. She felt normal for the first time in a long time. "What's happening to me?" Regina whispered.

"It's a magical baby," gasped Mary Margaret.

"Our daughter has the power of healing darkness within a troubled soul," Mr. Gold smiled.

Belle took Leyla back in her arms and sang softly to her daughter. "I love you my dark beauty," she whispered.

Mr. Gold kissed his wife and he had also reached his descent into happiness with Belle.


End file.
